


Today Is A New Day

by Kitten860



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After the battle of Shiganshina, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Mentioned Erwin Smith, SnK Positivity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten860/pseuds/Kitten860
Summary: Levi helps Hange with the stress of becoming Commander.Written for SnK Positivity Week!





	Today Is A New Day

The Survey Corps has been decimated. There is only nine survivors.

Commander Erwin is not one of them.

Hanji set down her pencil with a sigh. She was exhausted. She was lonely. And her eye hurt.

She took her candle and walked down the hall. The castle was empty. The 104th were still exhausted. So was she. She made it to the restrooms and went in. 

The room was dark. Of course. It was night. There was no moon tonight either, and the stars seemed just a little less bright. Or maybe that was just her missing an eye.  
She set the candle down on the counter by the mirror. She gazed into the mirror. Who was that person in the mirror? Was she a commander? A failure? A scared little girl?

"You look just as shitty as usual, so don't bother wasting time staring into the mirror," a voice said from the door.

Hanji stiffened, then just as quickly relaxed. "Levi."

"If you aren't doing paperwork, then sleep," he said. "I don't need you dying. I don't have any intention of becoming commander."

She finally turned to look at him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, Levi?" she asked.

"Maybe I had to take a shit. That's the only other reason you should be up, four-" he stopped. Hanji plastered a smile on her face.

"In the girls' restroom, Levi? Something you want to tell me?" He didn't change his expression. "Besides, maybe I just took one. You'd never know."

"We'd all have choked to death."

"Maybe."

"Go to sleep, shitty glasses."

"I have paperwork."

He scowled and moved over to her. He scooped her up in his arms- which wasn't unusual. He did this to bathe her. She wondered if he was now.

"Where are we going, Levi? I have paperwork." He didn't answer. She sighed impatiently. "Levi, I have work to do-"

"Does it look like I care? Also, shut up. You'll wake the brats." He carried her over to the doors.

"Kicking me out, Levi? I smell that bad?" she tried to joke.

"You do. I'll have to bathe you myself if you insist on doing nothing but staring into mirrors." He said and opened the door.

It was quiet outside. The night was warm, with the hint of a breeze that made the trees rustle. It was also dark, and Hanji wondered how he could see.

Finally he dropped her. They had stopped in the middle of a field- Hanji didn't see why they had stopped there.

"Levi, why-" She started. She couldn't see him. She squinted. Nothing. She waved her arms around-

That was a face. He grabbed the arm that had smacked him in the face.

"Shitty glasses." His voice was that dangerous calm. 

"Sorry if I hit you, but I don't see too well these days," she seethed. 

"And you're taking that out on me because?" She scoffed.

"Whatever, Levi. I have work to do." She started walking back- where was the castle?- when he caught up to her. He put his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair. She stopped in surprise.

"Do you think Erwin would have wanted this?" He said, voice muffled. "For you to work yourself to death?" She fell silent. "I'll answer that for you. No, he wouldn't. So you're getting some sleep." 

"I can't, Levi. I can't do this. I don't know how he did this. But I can't." Levi was silent for a moment.

"He wouldn't have given you the job if he didn't think you could do it." Levi said.

"But look! Even the moon is gone! Everything is gone!" She cried.

"Not everything." Her eye widened. She put her hands on his arms, still around her waist.

"We'll mourn him, Hanji. We'll mourn everyone. But we'll move on doing it." She closed her eye and leaned into him. They stayed that way for a peaceful eternity. They started sliding down until they sat, leaning against each other. Another peaceful eternity passed, until Levi spoke. 

"Look, Hanji." She opened her eye- she might have dozed off- to the distant sun rising. It was beautiful.... or maybe that was Levi.

"See? It's a new day. Every day is new day, shitty glasses, so treat them like that." Levi stared into her. "Got it?" Hanji stared back. 

"Got it."

They leaned against each other, watching the sun rise. When it was fully up, Hanji sighed. "We have to go back."

Levi said nothing, only stood up. They walked back in silence. They got to her office, still having never spoke a word. "I'll go wake the brats up." Hanji nodded and let go of his hand. She'd been holding it the entire time. 

"Also, take a bath. You smell like shit." He said, starting to walk away. She smiled.

"Will you bathe me?"

"Of course. You can't be trusted to bathe yourself." He turned back, but his face was softer than normal. She smiled brighter.

As he walked away, Hanji thought about his words. New days every day.

Today was a new day.


End file.
